Not As Expected But Still Good
by Prota Makorrian
Summary: Mako y Iroh tienen que ensayar para el capítulo final de la telenovela de Varrick, pero el guión fue todo menos esperado. Tratando de entender el por qué de ese final, los chicos se dan cuenta que había cosas sobre ELLOS MISMOS que no habían entendido. OneShot. Maroh. Advertencia: LEMON. Este fic participa en el reto "Si la vida te da lemon, haz limonada" del Foro Cometa de Sozin.
**Hey Bitches!**

 **Un saludo a todos y gracias por abrir el link. Espero les guste esta especie de comedia con lemon xP**

 **Disclaimer: Ni TLOK ni sus personajes me pertenecen (Mako es mío, pero ese es otro tema :#)**

 **Dislaimer 2: Este fic participa en el reto "Si la vida te da lemon, haz limonada" del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!**

 **Espero les guste. A leer!**

* * *

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Allí estaba ella, esa preciosa morena de ojos azules y cabello oscuro hasta los hombros con su mirada fija en aquel hombre maduro de ojos ámbar, cabello peinado hacia un lado y rasgos marcados. Él lucía un tanto sorprendido, no solo por el hecho de que ella hubiera venido de improvisto a su casa a mitad de la noche con algo de insistencia, sino por lo que, además, había venido a decirle.

\- ¿Qué? -pregunta Iroh sorprendido, sin saber cómo reaccionar-

\- Iroh -repite Korra- yo... te amo.

\- Ko... Korra...

\- Y sé que he estado haciéndome la difícil todos estos meses, evitándote, tratando de que este tema no saliera... supongo que tenía miedo de descubrir lo que sentía, pero me puse a pensar y creo que tú eres lo único que hace falta en mi vida y no quiero que eso se me vaya también ahora que lo tengo tan cerca.

\- No sé que decir... -ella se acercó a él y tomó su mano para luego ponerla en su pecho-

\- ¿Sientes eso? Es mi corazón latiendo de forma acelerada, pero pasa sólo cuando te tengo en frente, y estoy segura de que tú sientes lo mismo.

\- Korra...

\- Solo dímelo una vez y entenderé, pero sólo si me lo dices mirándome a los ojos. Si no me amas, me iré y no seguiré insistiendo en esto, pero si me amas, entonces quiero que me respondas a este beso.

Inmediatamente Korra tomó de las mejillas a Iroh y acercándose prometedoramente a él juntó sus labios a los suyos y los besó con frenesí.

\- Muy bien... ¡Corte! -se escuchó la voz del director que estaba fuera del alcance de las cámaras y segundos después de eso los murmullos de todo el equipo de trabajo que allí hacía lugar comenzó a rebolotear por la sala.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

 **Not As Expected But Still Good**

 _By Prota Makorrian_

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

\- Buena escena -dijo Korra con una sonrisa a su compañero de actuación luego de despegarse de él. Iroh también le sonrió y la felicitó igual-

La ojos azules se dirigió a su camerino exclusivo mientras que el ojos ámbar de unos treinta y tantos se quedó en el set un rato más. En dicho set también estaba su compañero de reparto -y mejor amigo en la vida real- Mako quien, luego de haber terminado sus escenas para ese capítulo había acudido a observar trabajar a su amigo.

\- Eso fue excelente, Iroh -dijo Mako mientras ambos chocaban manos-

\- Pues gracias. -sonrió apenado-

\- No puedo creer que la telenovela ya vaya a terminar -exclamó el ojos dorados con la vista brillosa- luego de tantos capítulos, luchas y dramas por amores y desamores, los fans van a obtener el final que estaban esperando, Yo con Asami y tú con Korra, como debe ser.

\- Tienes razón amigo, es que ya se veía venir, no era ninguna sorpresa. Mako y Korra tuvieron algo en la segunda mitad, pero se sabe que solo fue para darle celos a Asami y ella usó a Iroh para lo mismo, pero las parejas reales siempre han sido las que por fin se van a dar en el desenlace.

\- Ya mañana es el último capítulo -exclamó Mako con emoción- es que ya imagino a tu personaje diciéndole a Korra que la ama y luego al mío volviendo con Asami. En todos los finales cliché hay una boda, pero seguramente será doble boda esta vez.

\- Cierto cierto -dijo Iroh- oh.. amigo, quieres ir a tomarte una soda conmigo? Hace un calor infernal.

\- Suena bien, vamos

Con eso, los dos muchachos tomaron sus cosas y se dirigían a la salida del set, pero entonces fueron interrumpidos por la voz del director Varrick, quien con su espontaneidad y esparpajo habitual llamó la atención de los chicos diciendo.

\- ¿Adónde creen que van misijos?

\- Ehhmm... Ya terminaron las escenas, ¿no? -respondió Iroh- vamos a descansar un rato en la fuente de sodas.

\- Si si sí, pero antes... tomen -dijo mientras extendía dos libretos hacia los dos actores, con la portada impresa del último capítulo de la novela. Al mirar aquello, a los chicos se les iluminaron los ojos-

\- ¡Oh, cielos! es el guión, es el guión.

\- Si niño, es el guión. -Dijo Varrick- mañana acaba todo así que apréndanse bien ese libreto porque quiero actuaciones estelares. Miren que me esforcé bastante para desarrollar la idea de un final sorpresivo, explosivo, polémico y que me de un impulso como director de telenovelas. -mientras hablaba, Varrick movía exageradamente sus manos de aquí para allá improvisando un porte imponente además de un acento cuando mucho elegante-

\- Ehh... ¿Sorpresivo? Los fans piden a gritos Masami y Korroh, se supone que ese es el desenlace correcto, pero sorpresivo no es.

Varrick solo sonrió de medio lado mientras ponía una sonrisa un poco maliciosa y se volvía a sentar en su silla giradora mientras con voz rastrera y casi burlona, exclamó.

\- Solo léanse el guión... y apréndanselo.

Aquello sembró la duda en los chicos quienes solo pudieron verse a los ojos intentando descubrir lo que se proponía aquel, para nada normal director de telenovelas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fuente de Sodas**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- ¿¡QUUUEEEE!? -gritó Korra casi al borde de un sofocón al leer el guión que le habían dado a los chicos, quienes estaban allí con ella además de Asami- ¿TÚ Y... MAKO? ¿PERO CÓMO!?

Los chicos, Mako y Iroh lucían casi tan impactados por la noticia que Korra, o quizás un poco más.

\- Parece que Varrick sí tenía en mente algo sorpresivo y polémico -dijo Mako sosteniendo su cabeza con las manos, tratando de aguantar la jaqueca que le había producido leer eso-

\- No puedo creer que Iroh al final deje ir a Korra y le confiese su amor al mejor amigo de toda la vida... -dijo Iroh frustrado- No me malentiendas amigo -volteó a Mako- eres guapo, ¡Pero esto no es lo que tenía en mente!

\- ¡Ni que lo digas! -exclamó Mako apenado-

\- Pero es que nunca... NUNCA dieron pistas de que ustedes estuvieran enamorados... ¿Cómo carajos se va y me deja a mi... A MI... por Mako? -dijo Korra casi a los gritos, pero luego miró la expresión en el joven de ojos dorados y sonrió toscamente- sin ofender, jejeje

\- Con pistas o no, ese final definitivamente atraerá un público importante para el director Varrick -dijo Asami, la que más calmada y 'cool' con la noticia parecía de los cuatro.

\- Pero es que lo peor ni siquiera es eso -exclamó Mako con frustración- Varrick no se conformó con formar una pareja gay, sino quiere que en el último capítulo consumen...

\- ¿Consumar? ¿Consumar qué? -pregunta Korra confundida-

\- Léete el guión -dijo Iroh- dice "Sexo" desde la página 16 hasta la página 31.

\- ¡TENDREMOS SEXO DURANTE 15 PÁGINAS! -Gritó Mako al borde de la locura-

\- Ay no... a mi me va a dar algo... me da aaaalgooo -decía Korra haciendo drama- Iré a hablar ahora mismo con el imbécil de Varrick para que me de una explicación sobre esta mierda de final.

\- No servirá de nada Korra -dijo Asami- a Varrick cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza es difícil sacárselo, tendremos que aceptar su idea puesto que solo somos actores y él el director, literalmente tenemos que hacer lo que a él se le ocurra escribir.

\- Esto será incómodo -dijo Mako-

\- MUY incómodo. -siguió Iroh- pero bueno, es mejor que comencemos con los ensayos del guión para hacer algo más o menos decente mañana, lo cual veo difícil. En tu casa o en la mía? -pregunta-

\- ¡Qué más da!

Ambos chicos terminaron comprando unas bebidas pensando que el alcohol los ayudaría a lidiar con el ya de por sí nefasto guión que se tenían que aprender. Quizás eso hacía las cargas un poco más llevaderas, y luego se dirigieron al lujoso apartamento de Mako donde ambos iban a comenzar los ensayos.

Era ya una tradición que esos chicos, mejores amigos además, visitaran alguno de los dos apartamentos para practicar y aprenderse el guión. Algunos actores tenían diversos métodos para hacerlo, meterse mejor en sus personajes y dar un buen performance. En este caso, practicar juntos era lo que a ellos le funcionaba. Sin el ruido que hacían en el set, sin las órdenes quisquillozas de Varrick y todo aquello que los pudiera desconcentrar, solo la soledad y el silencio de ese apartamento, disparaba las venas artísticas en ambos.

\- Aquí voy -dijo Iroh luego de un suspiro mientras sostenía el guión en su mano izquierda y, frente a él estaba Mako igual de nervioso y con su guión también al alcance- Mako... he sentido algo por ti desde que... ¡AY NO PUEDOOO! -interrumpió súbitamente para luego tirarse sobre el sofá-

\- Jajajajaja ¿qué sucede ahora? Es la quinta vez que interrumpes el ensayo y ni siquiera has pasado de esa línea.

\- ¿Es que no ves? ¡Es una mamada!

\- Lo sé, pero debemos hacer esto para mañana. No podemos presentarnos con tantas interrupciones en las grabaciones y lo sabes. Varrick nos despediría o algo peor... -exclamó Mako con cara de miedo-

\- Bueno... hagámoslo una vez más... pero saltémonos la cursilería y que tú me respondas. Te juro que si hiciera esto con una mujer, una llama o incluso una pared sería más fácil que hacerlo contigo.

\- No tienes que decírmelo, me siento igual, pero hay que ser profesionales... Levántate y vamos.

\- Ok.

Los chicos se posicionaron de nuevo frente a frente y, habiendo acordado adelantar algunas líneas, específicamente luego de la confesión de Iroh, a Mako le tocaba hablar.

\- Iroh... yo... -exclamó el ojos dorados entrando en personaje- Tengo miedo.

Mako se dió la vuelta pero Iroh lo tomó de la mano y lo atrajo hacia él mientras ambos quedaban muy cerca del otro, sintiendo sus respiraciones y mirándose a los ojos. Con toda aquella intimidad, Iroh dijo a modo de susurro.

\- Entonces dame tus miedos y yo los cargaré por ti y los echaré lejos de nosotros. Sólo dame la oportunidad de darle rienda suelta a todo esto que siento.

\- Iroh...

\- Shh... -lo calla poniéndole el dedo en los labios- no arruines el momento.

Con eso, el ojos ámbar se fue acercando hacia el rostro del ojos dorados, aproximándose más a cada segundo a sus labios hasta que estos se hubieran rozado, y duraron así por unos 2 segundos más.

\- AAARRRGGGHHHH NOOO PUEEEDOOOOO! ¡QUE ASCOOO! -gritó Mako esta vez mientras de un empujón envía a Iroh al suelo y comienza a tapar su boca para evitar venirse en vómito.

Iroh por su parte comenzó a dar rodar en el suelo mientras fingía demencia.

\- ¡Es demasiado difícil! -replicó Mako-

\- ¡OYE! no rechaces mis besos de ese modo hijo de perra -reclamó Iroh- muchas zorras han querido lo que a ti te ha tocado así que no me desprecies así.

\- A ver... esto lógicamente no está funcionando -contestó Mako mientras tanto él como su amigo se sentaban en el sillón- y no vamos a lograr nada si seguimos haciendo esto por hacerlo.

\- ¿Qué sugieres? Porque yo tengo mi cerebro seco.

\- Bueno, quizás debemos tratar de entender el POR QUÉ Varrick decidió hacer un final así, no sé, tratar de comprender mejor la trama y a los personajes. Vamos, hemos interpretado a Mako y Iroh por meses, SOMOS Mako y Iroh, tenemos que meternos en sus personajes ahora más que nunca para ver eso que obviamente ahora no estamos viendo.

\- Me duele la cabeza -se quejó Iroh-

\- ¡Coopera! -regañó el cejas arqueadas mientras le daba un lepe en la cabeza a su compañero- Comencemos por desglosar esto... ¿Por qué alocada y descabellada razón crees tú que dos mejores amigos que se han conocido de toda la vida como Mako y Iroh, de repente comiencen a tener sentimientos románticos el uno por el otro-

\- Eso es sencillo, ¡NO PASA! Ni Mako ni Iroh no son gays... ¡Si se acostaron con medio cast durante la novela!

\- Pero quizás no sea cosa de ser gay o no -siguió Mako siendo por defecto el más analítico de los dos- quizás se trate de que Iroh siente una mayor conexión con Mako que con cualquier otro.

\- Amigo, yo siento una conexión contigo, pero no de ESA forma.

\- ¿Pero y que tal si Iroh enfoca ahora su conexión con Mako de ESA forma?

\- No entiendo naaaaada -se quejó el mientras se rascaba la cabeza-

\- Aish... a ver... Comencemos desde el principio... ¿Por qué Iroh tiene una conexión con Korra?

\- Mmmm... bueno porque está buena, es linda, está buena... Tiene un gran culo... ¡Y está buena!

\- ¿Sólo por eso?

\- Es que Korra fue la primera persona que llamó verdaderamente la atención de Iroh -contesta el susodicho- ¿Sabes? Él ya había estado con otras chicas antes pero con ella fue diferente.

\- ¿Por qué fue diferente? -preguntó Mako-

\- Es que ella se hacía la difícil en todo y creía tener la razón en todo. También era algo orgullosa y peleonera. Supongo que a Iroh le gusta lidiar con personas de caracter difícil y eso es en gran medida una de las cosas que más le gustan a Iroh de Korra.

\- Bien... El carácter. -anotó Mako en un papelito- ¿Cómo crees que ese vínculo de Korra y Iroh se fue fortaleciendo?

\- Es que... la relación de Korra y Iroh tuvo muchos altibajos. Al principio de la novela los amigos de él y ella, o sea tú y Asami, los forzaron a conocerse planificando encuentros entre ellos. Cada escena en las que estaban juntos se llevaban bien pero eso era porque todo estaba dado para que fuera así. ¿Quién puede tener algún problema con encontrarse con una chica linda en un restaurante y comer pizza? Era casi a prueba de bobos. Pero luego cuando la familia de Korra se enteró del romance, entonces comenzaron a ejercer presión para que dejaran de verse, y pronto todo dejó de ser tan perfecto y llegaron los problemas. De ahí en adelante Iroh y Korra se hicieron muy intermitentes, volvían y se separaban, se engañaban, discutían, luego volvían juntos. No sé... no eran muy estables.

\- Ya veo.

\- Pero aun así ambos eran la pareja protagónica de la novela y aunque no eran perfectos sí se apoyaban y metían las manos en el fuego por el otro. Y como a los fans les gustó porque no eran la pareja platónica y perfecta de las novelas rosas pues era evidente que al final y pese a los problemas iban a terminar juntos.

\- Muy bien -dijo Mako- ahora ya sabemos un poco más sobre la relación Korroh y ahora comprendemos el por qué había una conexión allí. Ahora si lo llevamos al plano Iroh/Mako... ¿De dónde crees que surge esa conexión?

\- A ver... -piensa un rato Iroh lo que va a decir- bueno, ellos se conocen de toda la vida, eran vecinos así que se veían siempre. Ambos se llevaban muy bien y, de alguna forma, eran íntimos.

\- Es cierto -dijo Mako- Mako sabía cosas de Iroh que nadie más sabía y vice versa... como cuando Iroh se vistió de mujer y modeló para Mako mientras el jugaba a ser el juez de "Miss Ciudad República" -ambos rompen a reír- tenían 10 años creo jajajaja.

\- Iroh ganó por supuesto. -presumió el ojos ámbar-

\- ¡Cállate! eras el único competidor.

\- Y bueno, también recuerdo que Iroh estuvo allí cuando murieron los padres de Mako cuando él tenía 15. La verdad fue un golpe duro para él y se había quedado sin familia, lo único que tenía era a su mejor amigo.

\- Creo que a partir de allí la relación de ambos se volvió más fuerte -siguió Mako- Iban a todos lados, les gustaban las mismas cosas... Eran muy unidos, el problema es que todo siempre fue dentro de un esquema de amistad y nada más. Luego ellos mismos salen de ese esquema fácilmente cuando conocen a Korra y Asami.

\- Oye Mako... -preguntó Iroh- ¿No será que ellos amaban a Asami y a Korra porque eso era lo que los demás esperaban que hicieran? La sociedad dicta reglas y las seguimos porque existen y están ahí, no porque las compartamos. ¿Crees que Mako y Iroh en el fondo sí sentían cosas por el otro pero de alguna forma 'heterosexualizaban' esos sentimientos y luego, usaron a las chicas para desarrollar esos mismos sentimientos?

\- Puede ser. Quizás lo que Iroh sentía era amor por Mako, pero como no podía amarlo a él, recurrió a Korra, que era alguien a quien sí podía amar.

\- ¿Por qué dices que no podía amarlo a él? -pregunta Iroh-

\- Porque sería como decirle de repente a tu hermano de sangre que lo amas. Es mucho más fácil sentir amor por un completo desconocido que por alguien que ya estaba conectado a ti con anterioridad, porque hay más reglas que seguir. Es como manejar tu auto en una pista llena de vidrios rotos, aunque igualmente puedes manejar allí, tú preferirías manejar en una pista libre y sin obstáculos, de hecho sería mucho más fácil y seguro. Esos vidrios son como las relaciones ya establecidas, en el caso de Mako y Iroh, sería su gran amistad. ¿No crees que manejar por esa pista llena de vidrios, entiéndelo, enamorarse de Mako pondría en peligro la relación de vidrios (amistad) que ya había entre ellos?

\- Creo que sí. Más fácil sería manejar por una pista despejada.

\- Con Korra no había una historia escrita, ni con Asami, por eso era más fácil declararle su amor a una de ellas, además de que era políticamente más correcto. El problema es que aunque Mako y Iroh sentían amor, no era amor por ellas, pero ellos usaron ese amor como si FUERA para ellas, como tratar de ponerse guantes para las manos en los pies y fingir que está bien.

\- En conclusión -siguió Iroh- ¿crees que si Mako y Iroh no hubieran sido amigos de toda la vida, sino quizás conocidos, no habría sido tan difícil enamorarse el uno del otro? ¿Crees que estarían bien con el hecho de que son del mismo sexo?

\- El amor no distingue de sexos, así como no distingue de nacionalidades -responde Mako- bien te podrías enamorar de alguien del reino tierra y sería lo mismo. Yo creo que el problema no está en eso, sino en que ese amor se desarrolló entre ambos en un ámbito complejo. Iroh y Mako tenían una relación donde la amistad ocupaba casi todo, así que querer reemplazar eso con amor podría poner en peligro ambas cosas. Así que yo creo que sí, si ambos no hubiesen tenido ese tipo de relación casi parental desde mucho antes, habría sido más fácil RECONOCER que se habían enamorado.

\- Cierto, además hay que admitir que Mako tiene una personalidad parecida a la de Korra: testarudo, mandón, le gusta hacerse el difícil... Creo que Mako tiene las mismas cosas que le gustan a Iroh.

\- ¡Buen punto!

\- Parece que esto era mucho más profundo de lo que habíamos pensado -dijo Iroh sorprendido- ¡Varrick es un genio! Él se había dado cuenta de eso mucho antes que nosotros y por eso este final... Ahora todo tiene sentido.

\- Sin dudas, creo que es un gran director y si obtiene mucho éxito con ese final será bien merecido. Hey -dice Mako luego de unos segundos- ¿Qué te parece si ahora que entendemos todo eso, tratamos de practicar las escenas?

\- Hecho.

Con eso ambos chicos se pusieron frente a frente y se miraron a los ojos, como estudiándose con la mirada. Ya no lucían nerviosos, ya no lucían incómodos, más bien, ahora parecían desearse con la mirada.

\- Iroh...

\- Shh... -lo calla poniéndole el dedo en los labios- no arruines el momento.

Iroh toma a Mako del rostro y acercándose lentamente a él comienza a probar de sus labios rozándolo con los suyos propios mientras se sumergían en un lento y pasional beso que se fue intensificando de la misma forma en que la llovizna se convierte en lluvia y la lluvia en vendaval. Mako respondió a sus besos con locura, amarrando sus brazos a la cintura de él para sujetarlo con fuerza e impedir su improbable escape. El ojos ámbar por su parte recorría con sus manos la espalda de Mako mientras no dejaba de probar cada centímetro de su cavidad bucal mediante sus besos prolongados y profundos.

Mako se soltó de Iroh únicamente para quitarle la camisa que le estorbaba y bajó hacia su pecho para lamer y besar su tetilla, esto provocó un gemido de parte de Iroh. Luego de unos momentos, el mayor de los dos guió al cejas arqueadas nuevamente hacia arriba para volver a besarlo. Los papeles que estuvieran sosteniendo en sus manos cayeron al suelo a medida que ambos se subían al colchón.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mako cayó de espaldas a la cama mientras que Iroh quedó encima de él dedicando tiempo a besar su entrepierna mientras con sus manos iba desabotonando la camisa de Mako revelando aquel cuerpo tonificado por el ejercicio. Subió con besos y lamidas, dedicando paradas forzosas en el abdomen y el pecho del joven de cejas arqueadas que empezaba a acalorarse. Luego el cejas arqueadas tomó con ambas manos el rostro del ojos ámbar y lo guió hasta sus labios para besarlos nuevamente.

Las cámaras y la iluminación de aquel set de grabación se alineaban en perfecta armonía con la escena de los dos ahora amantes que fundían sus labios en cada beso. Varrick, casi sin poder contener la emoción, contemplaba mordiéndose los labios para no gritar algo que interrumpiera la escena a ambos actores hacer su trabajo de una manera completamente profesional. Calladas y detrás de las cámaras también estaban Asami y Korra observando las grabaciones.

Mako dio vuelta a Iroh tomando él la posición dominante y encerrando sus manos para que no pudiera escapar se inclinó para besuquear su cuello tibio y dar pequeñas lamidas por detrás de la oreja del ojos ámbar, cuyo cosquilleo lo hizo delirar, disparando sus sentidos y abriendo cada uno de sus poros sensibles.

\- Ahh... Mako... -gimió Iroh mientras el cejas arqueadas seguía depositando besos en cada parte de su piel- ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?

\- Lo mismo me pregunto. -respondió Mako para luego besar sus labios y morder ligeramente su labio inferior, tirando un poco de él antes de soltarlo.

Mako entonces bajó hasta la altura de la cintura de Iroh y quitó su cinturón para luego desabrochar su pantalón y retirarlo también, revelando la gran erección que ese bóxer azul casi no podía contener.

Korra y Asami abrieron los ojos de par en par al darse cuenta de aquello. Ambas sabían que ellos eran profesionales, pero parecía que estaban MUY metidos en su papel.

Mako cubrió su cuerpo y el de Iroh con una delicada sábana blanca que alcanzó cubrir hasta debajo del pecho de este último mientras que Mako se ocultó completamente debajo de aquel manto.

Iroh sintió como su compañero retiraba su ropa interior y cerró los ojos, olvidando completamente las cámaras y del público que observaba en silencio el proseguir de la escena. Mordió su labio fuertemente y arqueó su cabeza hacia atrás cuando sintió la tibieza y la humedad de la boca de Mako estimular la cabeza de su pene por primera vez. Un gemido ahogado por la mordedura en su labio fue lo siguiente que se oyó apenas.

Podía observarse por la silueta de la sábana blanca como la cabeza de Mako bajaba y subía a la altura de la entrepierna de Iroh mientras que este gemía y se contorsionaba de placer en el colchón.

\- Oh... Mako... oh... -gemía el ojos ámbar-

Mako tenía agarrada la erección de Iroh desde su base y con lamidas, besos y chupadas que iban de lento a rápido activaba poderosamente los sentidos de Iroh quién llegó a un punto de no poder controlar ni mucho menos disimular sus gemidos que prontamente se convirtieron en gritos.

Mako había olvidado las luces rojas que parpadeaban en las cámaras, también los bombillos y micrófonos que estaban encima de ellos, aun más la decena de miradas que, algo atónitas, observaban el desarrollo de la escena. El motivo de haber olvidado que estaba en un set de grabación lleno de gente era que, en su mente, él estaba solo con Iroh, y este a su vez, fantaseaba con la misma idea.

\- Oye... pss... Varrick -siseó Korra bajamente a los ojos del director mientras ojeaba el guión- nada de esto está en el libreto... Esos dos ni siquiera están siguiendo tus pautas.

\- Lo se... -contestó Varrick con la voz entrecortada y la vista fija en los chicos-

\- ¿Y entonces? ¿Qué esperas? ¡Grita corte!

\- ¿Estás loca? -regañó Varrick- Solo mira eso... están tan concentrados, pareciera que estuvieran teniendo sexo de verdad para las cámaras. Esto es exactamente lo que quería y de ninguna se puede interrumpir.

Korra a regañadientes se cruzó de brazos y miró con el ceño fruncido hacia adelante.

Mako asomó la cabeza debajo de las sábanas, fijando su mirada en Iroh quien estaba tumbado jadeando con la cabeza hacia atrás en la cama privado de placer. Desde su mejilla caían gotas de sudor que se deslizaban por su pecho hacia abajo. Mako capturó algunas de ellas con su lengua mientras subió con besos desde el cuello hasta los labios del ojos ámbar.

\- Debo admitirlo -dijo Mako- nunca pensé que tener sexo con un chico fuera tan satisfactorio.

Besó sus labios profundamente otra vez y luego Iroh contestó.

\- Nunca me arrepentiré de esta decisión.

Dicho esto Iroh acostó a Mako y se ocultó debajo de las sábanas mientras el cejas arqueadas comenzaba a jadear al tiempo que el mayor de los chicos le proveía un intenso y continuo placer. La silueta de la sábana se movía con fuerza y los gemidos del cejas arqueadas se intensificaban a cada segundo.

\- ¡Espera! -dijo Asami dejando a un lado su paranoia y entrando en razón- ¡Esos dos están teniendo sexo de verdad!

\- Shhhhhh... -la calló Varrick mientras con su dedo índice tapaba la boca de la bella Sato-

\- Quiero entrar en ti -le dijo Iroh a Mako con ojos sedientos-

\- Solo si me dejas hacer lo mismo contigo luego.

Una sonrisa cómplice apareció en los rostros de ámbos seguido de risitas mientras jugarreteaban debajo de las sábanas.

\- Es tan... perfecto -decía Varrick sosteniendo un pañuelo y limpiándose la mucosidad de vez en cuando-

Iroh introdujo uno de sus dedos dentro de Mako quien respondió con un respingo y una respiración acelerada. Introdujo otro dedo y luego otro. Toda esa presión dentro de Mako lo hizo suspirar y contraerse, dejando salir suspiros acelerados que luego se convirtió en un grito alto y audible cuando Iroh lo penetró sin tanta suavidad como lo hubiera esperado.

Las embestidas comenzaron de menos a más y la cama comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro.

\- ¡Qué desperdicio! -refunfuñó Korra al ver aquello y salir de la habitación-

La escena se mantuvo por unos minutos hasta que Iroh no soportó más y gritó explotando dentro de Mako y luego lamiendo el semen que salía de su entrada hasta limpiarlo completamente.

Mako tomó el segundo turno, ya con Iroh habiendo experimentado el primer orgasmo y luego, casi sin demora, sintiendo el miembro grande y duro como roca de su compañero entrar en él sin siquiera haber dilatado antes con sus dedos. Se mordió la lengua y dejó salir algo parecido a un relinchar.

Las embestidas comenzaron fuertes y sin ninguna suavidad, arrancando gritos al joven de ójos ámbar quien apenas, en habla entrecortada por las respiraciones intensas, dijo.

\- Uff... eres un creído.

Mako sonrió con malicia y su ego creció hasta las nubes. Amaba ver a Iroh desde aquella perspectiva, abajo de él y siendo dominado de forma clara. Quizás todo aquello resultó mucho más excitante para el chico de las cejas arqueadas por el hecho de que siempre, en un duelo justo, Iroh siempre ganaba de los dos, naturalmente tenía más fuerzas, pero ahora verlo tumbado en aquella cama y solo gritando su nombre con el rostro sonrojado y la voz un tanto aguda, el frenesí en Mako se disparó al igual que su intenso deseo de arrancarle más gemidos.

La escena de embestidas fuertes y violentas se extendió por varios minutos más sin descanso ni respiro, demostrando que ambos chicos eran resistentes. Cuando ambos estuvieron al borde del éxtasis, Mako sacó su miembro de Iroh solamente para terminar masturbándose encima de él, de modo que todo su semen cayó sobre su estómago y pecho, esto claro, acompañado de la dulce melodía de los gemidos incesantes de Mako. Luego, el cejas arqueadas usó su lengua para recoger todo aquello del torso de su compañero y luego lo compartieron con una última tanda de besos.

Allí estaban aquellos chicos, cansados, sudados y jadeantes, con sus cuerpos desnudos uno sobre el otro, todavía cubiertos por aquella sábana blanca mirándose el uno al otro y compartiendo más besos de vez en cuando. Estaban listos para el diálogo final con la que terminaba la novela. Un poco más objetivo y crítico, Varrick tomó el guión para seguir aquel diálogo.

\- No puedo creer que me tardara tanto en darme cuenta de que al que amaba era a ti -dijo Iroh a Mako, este le sonríe y lo besa-

\- Y yo no puedo creer que esté haciendo esto, pero me encanta. Ahora sé que sí se puede enamorarse de tu mejor amigo, y está bien.

\- Te amo Mako.

\- Yo también te amo, Iroh. -susurró el cejas arqueadas y ambos se besaron nuevamente. Segundos después Varrick gritó "Corte" y las cámaras se apagaron-

Esas habían sido las últimas palabras de esa telenovela... pero la historia aún no había terminado.

\- ... Le hablo, no al personaje, sino al de la vida real. -aclaró Iroh. Mako solo pudo sonreír satisfecho y respondió-

\- Yo también. -Iroh se ruborizó al instante y se acercó a su mejor amigo para besarlo por primera vez luego de finalizada la grabación-

" _Esto no fue esperado… pero fue igual de bueno"_ –pensó entonces el ojos ámbar.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Bueno, realmente espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Algo anecdótico sobre el fic es que no me di cuenta de los paralelos que habían entre mi historia y el final real de LOK, cosa que vine a caer en cuenta luego de releer el fic ya terminado. Esto lo digo para que no se mal entienda que es una especie de parodia del final de la serie, fue mera coincidencia xD**

 **De igual forma espero haber cumplido con las normas del reto y gracias a Humpty por dejarme participar :D Saludos a todos!**


End file.
